


Atsumu’s first year crush

by Xm00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inarizaki, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xm00/pseuds/Xm00
Summary: Atsumu has many worries at his age, mostly related to what team play in the future but the heaviest one should be the weird feeling that he feels when he is close to a certain teammate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Atsumu’s first year crush

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apology in advance. Also, I don’t actually write that much, read that as I only wrote three fics in my life before. I like drawing more that writing tbh but there are like no fics for this pairing and after seeing @sunasimps twitter some hours ago I wrote this? Idk anymore.

Atsumu met Suna in the first week of classes. Osamu had been put in another class, because although they were always called the same in everything it seemed that he was lucky and was more intelligent than Osamu at least for a day, not that it lasted long, not when he met Suna and he took all of Atsumu’s rationality.

When they signed in for the volleyball club, they met two others from the same year, Ginjima and Suna who was his brother's classmate. ‘Tsumu honestly didn't think he was that great, he didn't look strong only tall.

"I hope you are better than you look" Atsumu muttered to himself.

"You're not going to start with that again, ‘Tsumu" Osamu rolled his eyes, already imagining the impression they would give to his senpai.

But Suna didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his phone and maybe he hadn't even heard him, but ‘Tsumu couldn't stop looking at him for an instant, his eyes that were so concentrated on the phone had a really beautiful color.

* * *

Suna soon became a member of their group with his brother, joining for all lunches and leaving with them at the end of the club activities. And ‘Tsumu had no choice but to get used to their new addition. In the beginning, he believed that he was just a friend of his brother, Osamu was not lying, he knows that he does not have the best personality and he does not care, but something deep inside felt wrong when he thought of Suna like that. 

He didn't understand it and it angered him more than anything. So he was surprised when Suna accompanied him at lunch without Osamu but ‘Ginjima is here’ he thought, so it still makes sense. ‘Tsumu felt somewhat disappointed and then he mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. Maybe is because Osamu is sick that he feels like that, they are twins perhaps that rare connection that other people are always talking about is real, he decided.

He soon had to swallow his words when he went home. 

"Atsumu, wait,” Suna's voice was suddenly heard, stopping ‘Tsumu immediately, even though he still did not face Suna. "You and your madness, don’t you see that we already ran in the club. Do you think I have the energy to run after you now?"

Suna's words made him turn right away. "Ah?! How is that my fault, Suna!" Atsumu whined.

“Ah, so you can face me, huh" Suna smiled as if he knew something that Atsumu didn't.

"Yes, who do you think I am?"

"Miya Atsumu, I hope unless I have the wrong twin"

"I thought ..." but he stopped his words.

"You thought...?"

"Nothing! I'm hungry and that stupid ‘Samu isn't here with snacks"

"Are you sure you're not just worried about him?" Suna asked, already knowing the answer from Atsumu.

"Shut up, Sunarin"

They both began to walk quietly, which surprised him, ‘Tsumu never believed there would be a moment when he would enjoy the silence without wanting to break it. And just like that, without noticing it they had already reached the intersection where they parted ways.

"Ah, see you later, Suna" he began to say goodbye while fixing the strap of his school bag.

"Atsumu, wait a second" Suna quickly searched for something from his bag "before you go, take this”, and handed ‘Tsumu a red box.

"Oh, I don't think ‘Samu can eat it" ‘Tsumu said while inspecting the box of pocky "with being sick and all of that"

"... You are more stupid than I thought," and before ‘Tsumu could exclaim offended Suna continued, "it’s for you, you said you were hungry, remember?"

'Oh no' Tsumu thought as the unknown feeling came back like never before and he couldn't stop looking at the box in his hands. He really believed that he was walking with him out of his brother's obligation or some nonsense like that. " Sunarin, you care” Suna rolled his eyes at Tsumu's attempt to change the subject and said goodbye after giving him a dismissive gesture and if Atsumu had his ears red, no one was there to witness it.

When he got home and after bothering Samu to tell him everything they did at the club, he went to sleep smiling and thinking ‘maybe he's not that bad’.

* * *

After spending some months with the team, they had their first training camp, and ‘Tsumu couldn't be more excited.

"I have never seen you so energetic at this hour" Osamu commented while stopping a yawn, then looked at ‘Tsumu who was smiling like a five-year-old.

"What better than to play volleyball without being interrupted by classes, ‘Samu!"

"I see. I shouldn't have been surprised ... but I suppose the food won’t be so bad"

"If you keep talking like that you will never win against me!" Before they could start fighting as usual, they were stopped by the Captain of Inarizaki, who announced that everyone had to board the bus.

Before going up they joined Ginjima and Suna. He is aware that Osamu started talking with them, but the blonde twin was too distracted. He had forgotten that if Suna went to the camp it would mean that they would spend the night there ... just imagining it made him blush.

"Oi Tsumu!" ‘Samu yelled at him, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, what do you want, you don't have to scream!"

"And I told you that it's our turn to go up. Lately, you’ve been weird, maybe you should sit with someone else if you're going to be that upset"

"Oi you!..." ‘Tsumu could not say anything, even if he wanted to be mad at Osamu he was right, lately, his head had been fuzzy, but it was not his fault but Suna's!

"Why not Osamu and you sit at that end and Atsumu and I at the other, I want to sleep on this trip and these two together will be a nightmare," Suna said to Ginjima, and before anyone could speak the boy took ‘Tsumu by his wrist and dragged him to the seats of the back, leaving Atsumu nervous from the firm grip on his wrist.

‘Since when was he this strong’, Atsumu asked to himself, unconsciously feeling every pressure of Suna's fingers on his arm. When he looked up, he was met with Suna's piercing stare that questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to treat me like a child, Suna" he muttered and shook his wrist to release it.

"Don’t behave like one then" sighing tiredly, everyone took their positions and soon the bus started, it was so early in the morning that it did not take long for everyone to fall asleep, everyone except Atsumu that is.

‘Mm’ contemplated the blond, stroking his wrist over and over very slightly. He didn’t know what he should do if he was completely honest with himself, because he couldn’t stop feeling Suna’s touch, ‘even Osamu's blows do not last that long’, he thought.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" said Suna, startling Atsumu that hadn't realized that he was still awake. "Here, let me see," Suna asked as he took ‘Tsumu's hand. "Hmm..." he slowly turned Tsumu's hand to inspect it.

Atsumu tried to control his face and hoped that it didn’t give away the chills that Suna's touch caused on his skin, "You didn't, I just can't sleep," he congratulated himself as he didn't hesitate, it was the last thing he needed at that moment.

"Is that so?", He waited for Atsumu's response, who nodded repeatedly, "in that case here," he said, taking off one of his earphones and offering it to the blonde. "Music helps me to tone down the noise of the bus, maybe it will help you too," he suggested as he approached the earphone to the other boy.

"Oh", He didn’t expect Rin to share his music with him. He had already seen how Suna lived attached to his phone and did not trust the team with his devices. Carefully, he took it and saw that the other boy was getting close ‘ ... ‘ If he had known that they were so short, he might not have accepted, but it was too late to change his mind.

Even though he had his doubts, it did not take long for both of them to fall asleep next to each other. To Atsumu's mortification, when he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with Suna's neck and quickly could feel the heat expanding in his face. 'Oh god, this can't be happening', slowly he began to move away from Suna before he woke up.  
He didn’t want to think how the other boy would react to seeing him this close or even worse if ‘Samu or someone from the team saw him, they would make fun of him forever. However, the blonde couldn't help but miss the other's warmth as he adjusted to his seat, and if his new cologne smelled like saffron, no one needed to know.

* * *

The first day of the camp was more intensive than he thought, and although it did not bother him that much, he could admit that he was tired and hungry, now he understood his twin's appetite.

He ate as fast as he could while chatting with his twin. Suna and Ginjima were not present and the other senpais were talking louder than usual so he thought it would be a good time to ask for Samu's opinion, even though he didn’t want to admit it, his behavior with Suna was more different than with other teammates.

So he dubiously asked, " ’Samu... have you ever felt something weird for another person?"

"Something weird…?" ‘Samu immediately looked at him like he was stupid.

"Warm and something like ... chills at the same time," the blond commented as he remembered every sensation that Suna produced in his body with his closeness.

"Maybe your lack of brain finally caught up with you and you are dying"

His response angered ‘Tsumu right away, “You! How dare you, I'm being serious ‘Samu,” clearly trusting his twin was not the best idea.

Osamu sighed while rolling his eyes affectionately, "I don't know, ‘Tsumu, maybe if you tell me what happened I could help you" ‘Tsumu ran his hands through his hair angrily, he didn’t know where to start and he already could see Ginjima and Suna coming with their meals.

"Is something wrong?", questioned Ginjima as he sat down next to Osamu leaving Suna to seat next to Atsumu.

"Nah, only ‘Tsumu ask-", but before he could finish he was silenced by the hands of Atsumu.

"Nothing! no- we weren't talking about anything”, he hastened to say, looking at his brother straight to the eyes, hoping that he could understand, and then sat down again.

"It was necessary to do that?, gross ‘Tsumu!"

"Both of you are always like that, aren't you" Ginjima and the rest of the team laughed, especially Suna who looked at the twins while hiding a smile, and for ‘Tsumu who got to see him try, couldn't help but feel proud of achieving that.

* * *

The night as Atsumu suspected was more difficult than the training of the day, and he cursed Suna for confusing him just when he was the most excited about going to the camp. As he wasn’t able to sleep, he decided to get a glass of water to calm down.

'I'm alone in this' he thought, clearly ‘Samu was no help, so he decided to think through the facts himself.

1- Suna has beautiful eyes.  
2- He is not here only for his brother and he is also interested in him.  
3- His hands are strong but soft and he cannot forget his touch.  
4- His body is warm and comfortable and he smells so good.  
5- His laugh, unlike others, does not bother him and he cannot wait to see him smile like that once more.  
6- Maybe Miya Atsumu likes Suna Rintarou.

This realization caused a deep fear in the blond, and he did not know what to do with that feeling. Although Atsumu knew that his appearance was good, and that was more than clear from the fans that he quickly was gaining, but he also was sure that one had to impress someone who you liked, and Rin, well Rin may have seen him in some humiliating situations but it still might work, okay? ... or maybe not.

But he could no longer go back in time. He no longer knew how to hide his crush so he decided to face his feelings as it should be...

... ignoring Suna as much as possible.

And well maybe he could have thought something better but, it's Rin, he can't do nothing against him, so ignoring him will be. Though he never imagined how much you notice someone when you are trying to get away from them, obviously he was aware that it was impossible to completely ignore Suna, since they were on the same team but he never thought that he would never succeed.

If ‘Tsumu made up some excuse it was always refuted by Suna or by the others, every time he hid in the classroom or the gym to avoid lunch, Suna always found him. 

‘So unfair’ thought the blond, so he chose to hide under a staircase at the back of the building that the students said is haunted. 

But once again he had no luck.

"How do you always find me, Ri-i-Suna", he internally cursed himself for almost saying the name of his teammate like nothing.

Suna looked at him carefully before answering, "You can call me Rin, ‘Tsumu, I don't mind", he sat in front of Atsumu who still couldn’t dare to look at him. "I find you because I’m looking for you, simple as that."

"That is not an answer"

"It is for me"

They both settled in and began eating their lunches, Suna opened a box of juice and was playing with the straw. While ‘Tsumu leaned against the wall trying to look at food as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why are you running from me, Atsumu?"

"... I'm not?", He tried to deny weakly, as Suna looked at him as if asking, really?

"Atsumu ..." Suna seemed upset, which worried the blond, he had never seen Suna like that, tired and bored absolutely, but never so disappointed. "I need to know ‘Tsumu ... did I do something wrong?" Suna pleaded at him.

Atsumu couldn't take it anymore, although he wasn't ready to face his feelings completely, he didn't want Suna to think that he hated him, even if saying his feelings would drive Suna away from him, ‘maybe that would be for the best’, he thought.

"Turn around ..." he whispered.

"Ah ..?" The sudden request confused Suna, "What do you mea-"

"Just stand and turn around," He shouted more seriously, "Suna ... please ..."

Suna, after seeing Atsumu's face had no choice but to fulfill his request, "Don't get mad ‘Tsumu tsk", and he rushed to do so without even taking the time to carefully put the food on the floor.

Atsumu stood behind Suna and rested his head on Suna's back. Then he spoke, "This may be weird, and you may not want to see me again after this, but I-I Suna, no, Rin, I think I…", ‘Tsumu could feel how his anxiety was racing so he took a deep breath to give himself strength. "I may-, I think I have feelings for you...", Atsumu could sense how Suna tensed, and he couldn’t take it, therefore, he ran before the other boy could say something.

"Atsumu... wait!" Suna ran like never before until he could stop Atsumu by his arm. "Just don’t move Atsumu."

Very slowly, the boy got close to Atsumu and leaned on him just like the blonde did some minutes before. However, Suna is taller so he chose to wrap his arms around Atsumu instead. "Why wouldn't I want to see you ... ‘Tsumu, I told you I had been looking for you, didn't I?"

"And what does that even mean, Rintarou!" stressed Atsumu, as he turned around in Rin’s arms. 

“This” Suna said while his hand caressed Atsumu’s face, then he brought his face closer until they could feel the warmth of the other lips without kissing yet and looked at Atsumu directly to his eyes, waiting for his permission.

“Rin, I…dammit”, puffing some air, Atsumu just closed his eyes and kissed him. He couldn’t believe that this was real, that Suna’s lips were moving against his, and that they were softer than he could ever imagine.

But it is. So yes, Miya Atsumu may be a little in love with Suna Rintarou, but guess what, he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This also could be called, how not to say the phrase “I like you” like a normal person 😔
> 
> If there are some awful errors please tell me. Also if you have tags for me to put in this fic even better #help
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
